A wide variety of CE devices such as wireless telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, etc. have been provided that leverage digital processing to provide a multiplicity of useful features to users. Such devices typically connect to wide area networks such as the Internet and many such devices do so using wireless links. When wireless links are used, the CE device ordinarily communicates with a so-called wireless “access point” (AP), essentially a wireless transceiver, which in turn is connected via a wired path to the Internet.
As understood herein, use of a CE device's wireless network connectivity can be limited in a business or home environment depending on the wireless Internet coverage. A CE device cannot be used to access a network in areas where it inadequately receives signals from the wireless AP. This problem may be addressed by improving the wireless range of the AP and/or CE device but as understood herein, power consumption concerns counterbalance this approach. Or, wireless repeaters may be added, e.g., inside a home to improve connectivity with the AP, but as recognized herein use of such repeaters cascades costs. In such cases, however, a user typically has little good idea where to locate a repeater.